The present invention, like the one in the related application, is concerned with a ligator device, i.e. with a forceps-like device which dispenses ligating clips and applies them to severed blood vessels and other small fluid ducts, to close the same.
However, although the device disclosed in the copending application works very well, it is relatively complicated in its constrcution and a simpler, less complicated construction is desirable.